Flight of the Bumblebees
by Horsey Chik
Summary: A surprise bundle brings out two favourite people together.CalleighHoratio Please read and review !COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Flight of the bumblebee **

**I'd like to thank me new friend Nicola for her support and help in writing this fict. **

**Calleigh woke up to the sound of her alarm she was never happy before her morning coffee, so she dragged herself out of her bed and padded into the kitchen, she needed caffeine quick, The usual light lemon paint on her walls was making her head hurt.**

**As she switched on her coffee maker, she made her way over to her bathroom to brush her teeth and to change into her shorts, baby t and trainers she grabbed an elastic band to put her hair into a high ponytail.**

**She walked into her kitchen and grabbed her coffee pot and poured herself a mug.**

**As she slipped her coffee she grabbed a bowl and spoon from her dishwasher and poured herself some cereal and cut a banana into slices to put them on top of her cereal.**

**She sat down at her breakfast bar and switched on her television to WTMI morning news, Calleigh stopped midway with her spoon as she listened to the news report about a double murder on Bisoayne Blvd of a wealth couple and who's daughter was now missing an amber alert was now in effect which had been sent all across the state.**

**Calleigh let out a sigh another little innocent having to deal with the harshness of a cruel word, the knowledge that was given to her from her job made her more determined to fight harder against it.**

**With a sigh she took one last look at the screen that now showed the picture of the little girl, she hit the power button and swivelled off her stool to clean her bowl.**

**When she was done she grabbed her Walkman and her keys and stopped out into the bright light of the Miami morning heat.**

**As she locked her front door she the smell of oranges in the air hit her senses, which always made her mood kick into gear.**

**With a snap of keys secured to her belt and her headphones as she jogged down to the beach, lost in her thoughts and in the moment of peaceful tranquillity which allowed her to forget about the harshness she bares witness everyday she did not notice the little girl first of all until she doubled back and noticed the girl with her head down across her folded arms and bent legs Calleigh thought she looked like a frightened animal curled up on its self.**

**Calleigh took off her headphones and ever so gently called out to the little girl.**

**"Hey there, my name is Calleigh, what's yours?" Calleigh made her way ever so slowly towards the little girl so not to frighten her and sat down next to her and waited for an answer, unwilling to push the little girl but to gain her trust.**

**As the little girl lifted her head, it wasn't until then that Calleigh realised who she was.**

**"I am not allowed to talk to strangers" The girl looked back down to her feet, which were now pushing the sand away from her.**

** "Well, I am a police officer" with that Calleigh showed her the badge that she had retrieved from her backpack.**

**"Oooh you're a police officer, my name is Sophie" the little girl looked at the ocean. "I'm 4 yrs old"**

**"Well, hi there Sophie, would you like to go come with me?" Calleigh smiled down at her.**

**"Yes, please" with that Calleigh took the little girl's hand and lead her to the car.**

**As soon as Sophie was strapped in and that she made sure the little girl was safe, she quickly rang Tripp to call off the amber alert, then slid into the drivers side and made her way to the crime lab.**

**Horatio sat at the desk supposedly doing paperwork or to be truthful just sitting and daydreaming about a certain blonde csi.**

**'Ha speak of the angel of the south herself' Horatio smiled as he noticed her walk through the corridor.**

**He pushed his chair away from the desk and walked out to meet her.**

**"Hey handsome I'm glad I caught ya" Calleigh grinned.**

**Horatio said nothing as he was to busy admiring Calleigh's body right from her shapely legs to her flat stomach and...'**

**"Hey handsome you there" Horatio snapped out of it quick.**

**"Huh ooh yeah what can I do for you on your day off" Horatio looked at her curiously.**

**"Slow down cowboy I am hear to tell you I found little Sophie Appleton, promise no guns involved . . . ooh is there guns you know just to take a peek at" Calleigh looked positively beside herself.**

**"No nothing for you on your day off" Horatio smiled, he loved her gusto for firearms and other reasons for that matter.**

**"Spoil my fun, anyway Horatio this is…" Calleigh looked around.**

**"You can come out honey, this is my friend Horatio he wont hurt you" Horatio looked on as two big blue eyes and a mass of thick long Strawberry blonde came out from behind Calleigh legs.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sophie could you please tell me what you saw?" asked Horatio**

**Sophie didn't answer, but looked at Calleigh who was standing a few feet away.**

"**He won't hurt you Sophie" Calleigh smiled down at her.**

**Horatio got up to speak to Calleigh but Sophie started to say something before he did.**

"**Yes he said he would kill my real mummy" Sophie's voice was quite and scared.**

"**Ok thank you Sophie" Horatio wanted to end it so the little girl would not have further stress.**

**Horatio left the room in search of Yelina.**

"**Sophie, Horatio is going to get you to stay with another friend while we go out to your house"**

"**Ok, could I please have something to eat" Calleigh took Sophie's hand and lead her to the break room and noticed Alexx was there.**

"**Hey Cal, oh who is this little angel?" Alexx's eyes went from Calleigh's face to Sophie's.**

"**This little angel is little Sophie Appleton" Calleigh smiled at her.**

"**Sophie this is Alexx, she's another friend of mine".**

**Sophie gave Alexx a faint smile but soon her eyes lit up when she noticed the candy lollypops that were on the table, Alexx noticed and handed her the bowl that they were in.**

"**Thank you Alexx" Sophie gave a huge smile and for the first time Calleigh noticed her to front teeth were missing, Calleigh thought it was adorable.**

"**You're welcome Sophie" Alexx smiled while gently pushing a curl of red hair that fell in front of her face.**

**Horatio and Yelina walked into the break room.**

"**Sophie this is Yelina she will be looking after you while Calleigh and myself go to your house to see if we can catch the bad guys".**

"**Hello Yelina" Sophie gave her a slight smile and went on eating her candy.**

**As Sophie turned around to tell Horatio something else, she saw John Hagen, and ran towards Calleigh and started to cry behind her legs.**

"**Sophie what's wrong" Calleigh picked up Sophie and let her cry into her shoulder.**

"**Yelina why don't we go somewhere else" Calleigh and Yelina walked out of the break room. **

"**Yelina could you please keep Sophie away from Hagen, I get this feeling something is not right" Calleigh looked around the room that they were in.**

"**Calleigh I know he is your ex and everything, but I don't think he would kill someone if that is what you are suggesting" Yelina looked like Calleigh had grown to heads over night.**

"**Yelina he told me he would _kill me _when he got his chance to and Sophie said the person who killed her parents will kill her real mother, at this point I think he is very capable" Calleigh wondered when he changed so much or if this was the real man he hid from everyone.**

**Calleigh was brought out of her musing's when Yelina started to speak again.**

"**What do you mean Sophie's _real_ mother" Calleigh looked up from Sophie's head lying on her shoulder the poor little girl went through to much all ready.**

"**Her mother could not have kids, another women had her" Yelina started to become more interested.**

"**Yelina I would love to stay around and chat but Horatio and I really need to get out there".**

"**Ok sorry Calleigh we will talk some other time" with that Calleigh gently handed Sophie over to Yelina Sophie made a whimper, but a smile and promise that Calleigh would be back calmed the little girl with that Yelina and Sophie left.**


	3. chapter 3

Now that Sophie was safe with Yelina, Calleigh had other things that she wanted to deal with.

"Horatio you ready to go?" Calleigh broke Horatio from his thoughts.

"Sorry Cal, I'll be there in a minute and Calleigh shouldn't you be home it's your day off"

"I just love my job_ **(and my boss)**_ and Horatio please stop saying sorry for something that never happened"

Calleigh left Horatio's office, grabbed her things from the lab and then met Horatio near the Hummer.

"So how was Sophie when you found her?"

"She was scared, in tears and unsure of herself, she felt safe when I took her in"

Calleigh looked out towards the blue ocean with a far-away look in her eyes

"You ok Cal?"

"Horatio I…I really need to tell you something it's just I don't know how to tell you!"

"Well, what ever it is I sure you'll tell me when you're ready"

Calleigh turned her head around to face Horatio

"Could… could I tell you this… this thing later on?"

"Of cause you may Calleigh, just make sure you trust the person who you tell"

_**'Trust who Horatio, I already trust you'**_

****

Calleigh and Horatio arrived at the crime scene 3mins later. Alexx, Eric and Ryan were already there.

"Alexx what do have" Horatio look over Alexx's shoulder at the dead bodies.

"Both were shot to the head, I'd sat instance death"

"Hey H, look at this" Eric called from across the room.

Horatio walked over to were Eric and Ryan was.

Eric handed Horatio a piece of neatly folded paper.

Horatio opened the piece of paper:

_**"You're next **_

_**Duquesne and so's **_

_**the little Princess"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio and Calleigh were silent on the way back to the lab.

**_'God how am I ever going to tell her that some psycho is after her, I can't protect her all the time even though I do harbor hard feelings for her'_**

"Horatio you know how I wanted to tell you that thing before well could I tell you privately?"  
"Cant it wait Calleigh?" Horatio snapped

"Well I guess it could!" Calleigh was surprised to hear Horatio talk like that.  
"Sorry Cal, it's just I've got so many other things on my mind, but when we get back to the lab come to my office and tell me"

"Thanks Horatio"

On inside the lab Horatio and Calleigh headed for his office.

"So Calleigh what is you wanted so much to tell me?"

"Well first things first...what I tell you, you can't get upset or angry about it"

"Ok"

"Well do you remember about 7 or 8 months ago when we first had an affair how we had sex and everything…about 11 ½ months later I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know weather or not to tell you then the worst happened I had a miss-carriage.

Alexx was the only person to ever know"

Calleigh sighed and look at the ground

"Calleigh" Horatio whispered, "You can look at me I'm not going to yell at you or heart you Calleigh, I'm just very disappointed that you didn't tell me"

"Horatio I'm sorry it's just that…"

"Calleigh, it's ok"

Calleigh got up to leave but Horatio grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Don't ever feel scared to come up to me and tell me anything ok"

She nodded then left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Calleigh"

Calleigh turned around to see Yelina walking towards her

"Yah whats up?"

"I've just found out who Sophie's birth mother is!"

"Who is she?"

"You!"

"What, you must be joking, there has to be a mistake, I did not give birth to Sophie Appleton"

Calleigh was ready to scream at Yelina.

"Calleigh I have some time later on tonight I could come over if you're willing to tell me everything and I'm sure that Alexx could come to"

"Ok come at 6 and please don't let Horatio come!"

'Sure and Calleigh relax"

Yelina turned around from the direction that she had first come from and left.

_**'Great now she's gonna go tell Horatio and soon I'll have all of CSI feeling sorry for me'

* * *

**_

"Calleigh honey are you gonna tell use what happened"  
Calleigh was too scared to tell them, but she new that what ever was said they would keep it a secret.

"About 4 yrs ago my mama's best friends daughter wanted kids, she couldn't have them and she ask me would I have one for her, I said yes, they used my eggs and her husbands sperm, they then told me that some other mans sperm had gotten mixed up with his and I wasn't to tell anyone about it, but when I was 3 ½ months I was in a some accident, I went into a coma for 11 months, when I came out of the coma mama told me that Jessika had left with the baby. Jess rang me every 2 weeks (and I would ring the weeks she didn't), to tell me how Zoë was. Then 6 months later I tried to ring and no one answered. I haven't seen Zoë since, but then today when Yelina told me that Sophie was my daughter I could only think of Zoë"

"So do you know who the father is?"

"I do Alexx, but I just don't know how to tell you, I'm sorry"

Alexx and Yelina both got up and hugged Calleigh, she started to cry and get really up set.

"Calleigh is Sophie's father anyone we know?"

"Yes"

"Ok, well I better go I promise Ray.jr I'd take him out to dinner with Rick, do you want me to bring Sophie over"

"Y…yes please Yelina, thank you"

"I'll be over soon"

"Bye"

* * *

Yelina left and Alexx was determined to find out who Sophie's father was.

"Calleigh who is Sophie's father"

Calleigh had one word and one word only

"Horatio"

It was whispered only loud enough for Alexx to hear.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, having to keep that a secret for the time you worked for him"

It was 7:00 when Yelina came over with Sophie

"Thanks Yelina I'll see you tomorrow at work have a good night"

"Thanks Calleigh bye"

Calleigh closed the front door and went to find Sophie

"Sophie what do you want to do"

"Could we go see Horatio?"

"Sophie I think he might be asleep don't you!"

"I guess"

"How about I take you to see him tomorrow"

"Could we call him or ask him over?"

Sophie made these cute puppy dog eyes that made Calleigh easily give in

"I'll call him and see what we can do"

"Fank you, could I please have a drink?"

"Of cause you can"

Calleigh went off to get Sophie a drink while the little girl sat on the lounge.

"Sophie your drink"

Calleigh handed the girl her drink

"I'll go call Horatio and see if he can come over"

"Could he stay the night?"

Calleigh nearly died

**_"_**Um…we'll see"

* * *

"Hi Horatio its Calleigh"

"Hey what are ringing up for at this time at night?"

"It's Sophie she want's to see you and asked if you could stay the night, it's ok if you can't"

"Tell Sophie I'll be over soon to stay the night"

"Ok thanks Horatio"

_**'God now the man of my dreams in coming over and my daughter thinks it's fun, oh go what am I to tell him if he asks who Sophie's mother is or Father'**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sophie, Horatio's coming over so; let's get you ready for bed"

"But I want to stay up and see him"

"You can, but if you're ready for bed…oh don't worry about it"

Sophie followed Calleigh to the bath room were Calleigh undressed the little girl and put her in the shower.

* * *

"Calleigh does Horatio like me" Sophie looked up at Calleigh.

"Of cause he does, he adores you"

"Well how come he…um…never shows it"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"He might yell at" Sophie sounded worried and scared

"No he won't Soph"

Neither Calleigh nor Sophie new that Horatio was watching them from the door.

"How do you know he won't?"

"I've known Horatio for 2 ½ yrs now"

"Why don't you go with him?"

"Sophie he's my boss it wouldn't be right and I don't even know if he likes me"

"What do you mean boss?"

"I work for him! Come on let me dry you and then I'll help you into your P.J's"

"Ok"

Horatio was thinking about Calleigh:

'_**God she's good with Sophie and I think she might like me" **_

Calleigh turned around to see Horatio standing at the door

"Hey handsome, I didn't know you were here!"

"Sorry if I scared you, hey Sophie how are you?"

"I'm good, Horatio do you like me" Sophie looked scared.

"Sophie I don't like you, I adore you so much"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Have you had dinner Horatio?"

"Yes thank you Calleigh, I'll meet you two beautiful ladies in the lounge"

"Thanks" was all Calleigh said.

* * *

"Sophie could you tell Horatio I'll be in the shower"

"Yes"

Calleigh had dressed Sophie in her 'My Little Pony' P.J's.

"Thanks Sophie and there's ice-cream in the freezer tell Horatio to get you some"

"Fank you" Sophie left Calleigh to have a shower.

* * *

After her hot shower Calleigh put her P.J's on and went in search of Sophie and Horatio.

"Hey what you watching?"

Calleigh found Sophie asleep on Horatio's lap

"A movie, she fell asleep just after she finished her ice-cream"

"Here I'll put her to sleep" Calleigh bent down and picked Sophie up.

"Cal she asked me were we ever going to get together"

"She asked me the same question"

Calleigh turned to put Sophie to bed but Horatio grabbed her arm, he then quietly got up and followed her to Sophie's room.

* * *

"Your good with her Calleigh, I can't wait to see you with your own Kids" Horatio whispered

"Thanks but that's likely to happen" Calleigh smiled and turned round

"Come on we better leave before she wakes up"

* * *

Horatio and Calleigh had each others company now.

"Yelina said she found out who Sophie's real parents are" Calleigh looked up as white as a ghost.

"Did she say who?"

"No she said you know"

"Horatio, I'd love to tell you but…"

"Cal I won't tell anyone!"

"I know but…"

"Please Cal"

"Horatio she's my daughter and you're her father"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes I was but just not now"

Horatio went silent

"Horatio you do know that I'm gonna keep her"

"I figured"

"We could start seeing each other"

Horatio looked at her eyes wide open and surprised

'**_Oh boy Calleigh where did that come from' _**thought Calleigh

"Sorry, I'll under stand if you don't want to"

"No we can start dating"

"You sure, I mean I was just…"

Before Calleigh could finish her sentence Horatio was kissing her and boy was she liking it.

"You're a surprise Horatio"

"I've been waiting to do that ever since you started to work for me"

"Horatio you're going to have to sleep in my bed"

"At least I'm not going to mind one bit"


	7. Chapter 7

"Calleigh, Horatio wake up" Sophie can running into Calleigh's room and jumped on the bed.

"Come on wake up"

"Sophie, we're trying to sleep!"

"I'm sorry, but I never got to do this to my mummy and daddy"

Calleigh looked at Horatio and he nodded.

"Sophie set down, because Horatio and I would like to tell you something"

"What is it" Sophie sat facing Horatio and Calleigh.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Well not bad ones"

"This isn't a bad secret I promise"

"Ok"

"Well you see Sophie, I'm your real mother and Horatio's your real Father"

"You mean that the man said he's kill you my real mummy"

"Yes Sophie"

"Are you both going to keep me or am I going to be like Annie" Sophie looked down

"Sophie, you'll get to like with us for as long as you wish"

"Really?"

"Really, but from now on you have to call us mummy and daddy ok"

"Cool"

"And Sophie were going to be a family because Horatio and I are going out" Sophie smiled and Horatio know were the smile came from and it wasn't from him.

Horatio picked Sophie up and looked at Calleigh.

"How does a day of shopping sound but for clothes?"

"I get new Clothes like a dress or skirt?"

"Yes" Calleigh looked at Sophie, "I'll have a shower, Horatio can..."

"Don't you mean daddy" Sophie answered with a smiled

"Of cause, your daddy can get you ready then, we'll go see Alexx, Ryan, Eric and Yelina after that we'll shop"

"Goodie, come on Daddy I know what I'm wearing"

Sophie grabbed Horatio's hand and pulled him towards her new room

"I love her and you for ever" Horatio said before he completely vanished from Calleigh's view and all she could do was sigh and smile.

* * *

"Alexx, Alexx" Sophie saw the M.E and ran to wards her with arms open for a hug. 

"Hey sugar, what's with the hug?"

"I'm really, really happy"

"And why might that be?"

Calleigh and Horatio rounded the corner and Alexx new what was to come next.

"Alexx we found Sophie's real parents"

"Who"

"It's them" Sophie pointed to Horatio and Calleigh

"Oh my god, really?" Alexx was happy and surprised.

"Yes really and now were seeing each other"

"No" Answered Horatio "Were engaged

"What, but you…"

"Calleigh Duquesne would do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Calleigh was in tears "Yes…yes I'd be honoured"

"Well, off you go, go find the ring and come and show me.

"Alexx don't' tell anyone about it"

"My lips are sealed"

* * *

"Horatio is Sophie going to change her last name?" 

"Of cause it's now going to be: 'Sophie Amelia Grace Caine' I like it"

"Long name"

"Yah I know but who would a long name like that"

"Some rich person"

"Come on lets go find that ring"

* * *

Don't worry it's still not finished and soon I'll have another fict under the name of (not the title of the story) Calleigh and Horatio 4 evea. 


	8. Chapter 8

After the shopping spree that Calleigh, Horatio and Sophie had they went back to CSI so Calleigh could show Alexx her ring

"Hey H" Eric called

"So hows the case going?"

"Yah good, hows your day off been?"

"Good Calleigh and I are getting married"

"WHAT, no way since when?"

"This morning"

Eric congratulated both of them then he went and hugged Calleigh and shock hands with Horatio.

* * *

"Alexx look" Calleigh was off showing Alexx and Yelina her ring with Sophie while Horatio was talking to Ryan, Frank and Eric. 

"Oh honey he spoils you"

Calleigh beamed

"So have you set a date yet" Yelina asked

"No not yet"

Calleighs cell rang

"Hello…Oh Sara hi how are you...ok…no way…guess what…Horatio and I are getting Married…yes you have to come down and don't forget to tell every one…no not yet…Yelina asked me that…Sophie's going to be the flower girl…yah ok…bring Grissom…bye"

"How'd she take the new?"

"She's happy, and she's pregnant"

"To who?"

"She won't tell me until the wedding"

"Oh god Ray.Jr's going to be wondering where I am"

"See yah Yelina" Yelina walked out of the break room.

"Alexx apart from getting married I think I might be Pregnant"

"Oh, Calleigh you have to tell Horatio"

"Tell me what?" Horatio walked into the break room.

Sophie jumped up at Horatio

"Mummy's having a baby"

"Calleigh please tell me she's joking"

"No she's not I think I am Pregnant"

Horatio grabbed Calleigh and kissed her

"This is a perfect ending"

"No" answered Alexx "it's a perfect beginning"

* * *

Ok sorry to stop there if you want another sequel to this story please email me. **_

* * *

The End or is it?_**


End file.
